


On a broken (plate) platter

by orphan_account



Series: You bring all the color to my world [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Peedee attempting to be serious, Steven being playful, actually...no its a prop, bad attempt at humor is more like it, no plates were harmed in the writing of this story, oh wait... one was, the day is saved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven breaks his boyfriend's favorite plate.





	On a broken (plate) platter

                   "Did you really think. . . that would work?"

Peedee smiled up at him, his eyes flickering with curiosity at his boyfriend's motives. Steven shrugged and leaned on Peedee's shoulder. "What would work?" He playfully asked with slight laughter.

Steven swears Peedee is too serious as he didn't look too amused.

"Did you really think kissing me would make me forget what you did?"

"What did I do?"

Peedee groaned at his playfulness.   
"You're fucking joke," He said, though he couldn't help but smile, "Though I must see something in you if I'm still here." Steven cuddled closer to him, he let their fingers intertwined slowly. "I really didn't mean it, Dee." He sighed, feeling relaxed.

"I know you didn't. That plate was still very fucking expensive, though." Peedee sadly stared at the pile of broken glass; the remains of his favorite plate. "May he rest in peace," Steven pulled Peedee's face away from it, "Seriously, I'll buy you a new one. Let's focus on something else now."

"Like what?" His boyfriend asked, but had a certain feeling.

Steven frowned suddenly, "Like cleaning the damn plate up."

Peedee huffed.

"There are two types of people," He whispered, "And somehow I'm dating the worse fucking type."

Steven giggled.

"But you love me anyway."

Peedee sighed, pulling Steven into another short kiss.

"I really do." He smiled.

 


End file.
